Night of Possession
by Ninyria
Summary: [ Han x Sean. The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. INCOMPLETE. ] They talk about stuff...more than friends?


**Title**: Night of Possession  
**Fandom**: Fast and the Furious 3: Tokyo Drift  
**Author**: Kataklezyma  
**Pairing**: Han x Sean  
**Rating**: R, NC-17?  
**Warning**: slash  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the movie or its characters. This fiction implies nothing about the lives of the actors in the movie.  
**Author's Note**: Due to many, many reviews and the popularity of this pairing, I have been encouraged enough to write yet another story with a romance between a mentor and a mentee.  
**Summary**: They talk about stuff… friends or something more?

* * *

In the dead of night, Han started just driving aimlessly with the mileage almost to 300,000 miles just after unplanned racing challenge against the Rx-8. Sean himself couldn't believe that this piece of shit defeated it. A 3000GT VR-4, even if it was heavily modified... should have been a legend. This is the next decade, the next generation and the evolution of modern drag racing in Tokyo, Japan. The production of the 3K stopped in 1999. Now it's 2006.

Things are too fast in this country. One or two year old cars are outdated already. When Sean saw Han's 3000GT in his collection garage, he almost refused to touch it. But soon he changed his mind as he remembered that 3K made a remarkable point during the time of release- 1991. A base or a stock 3000GT, say... 1995, has a 222 horsepower and a compression of 10:1 ratio. A 1998 has 320 horsepower. All versions have 4 exhaust tips with 3 Liter and 6 cylinders. VR-4s are four-wheel drive. Too impressive for a stock car.

Sean became extremely bored and the silence did not break till they got off the highway.

"So what do you want to do?"

An idea popped up in the Chinese's mind. Whenever Han was bored in his young days, he would drive up one of these mountains nearby and... Han sharply turned the steering wheel, screeching as he headed the direction toward the outskirt of the city.

"Where are we going?" Sean asked, slightly confused by this repulsive move. Han kept his eyes on the road like he should and smiled, "You'll see."

Meanwhile, Han took a cigarette out of the pack and lit it with one hand. He jerked his head to put back his long black mane.

"What the hell are you smoking?" Sean asked now his good friend. He and this man had been doing a lot of illegal things together. Tokyo... it was huge. And Sean needed him as a guide and to save his no0b ass.

Han looked at the dirty-blond, frowning at his disapproved face. "Djarum."

"Jar-what?"

"Djarum. "

"Oh... these are American herbal cigarettes, aren't they?"

Han lifted his hand that was occupied with the cigarette and placed it on top of the steering wheel of his old vehicle. "Okay, first of all," Han licked his lips, "These came from Indonesia. Second of all, this is not a herbal cigarette. In fact, all cigarettes have nicotine in them. It doesn't make it any less healthy."

Just as Han finished his sentence, another driver pulled up next to him. Sean ignored what came out from the Chinese's mouth and looked beyond the windows to another. A smuggly smirking guy looked at the couple of men.

Not another one...

Han looked out and immensely checked out the car. Supra GT. Han scoffed. How typical of that. What caught their eyes was the sickening yellow color. He had suffered people making fun of this car he was currently driving. Oh please they would say, VR-4 and its twin turbo... big deal... and... just way outdated. Why sweat about the parts you may need. There were always something wrong with the beauty. The Mitsubishi way of body frame is fucked up. VR-4 TT came with 350 horsepower and all Han had to do was to tweak it a bit. Vice Versa. Guess how much power it had now.

Han didn't 'rev' his engine like he would usually do but his eyes gave it all. He accepted the driver's challenge. Without any words, they were automatically waiting for the red light to go green.

"I don't think you'll beat that with this piece of shit," Sean said, laughing. Han could only scowl at his ignorance. A turbo Supra was almost exactly the same with stock 3000GT VR-4 in many ways. Similar output but undoubtedly, the 3000GT is faster. 3000GT would launch in 1st jump hella faster than the Supra; it would still be experiencing some wheel spin and launch .200-.500 seconds later...

The 3000GT will have already entered 2nd gear while the Supra is in 1st still, and the time it takes for the 3000GT to gear to second the Supra catches up a second more. The Supra enters 2nd and then 3rd gear and the 3000GT is at about 3rd and the Supra gains a few more each time the 3000GT shifts. They've pass the 1/8th marking and because the 3000GT is almost maxed out in RPMS it has to shift to 4th while the Supra can stay in 3rd and catch up.

Both are about the equal. It is almost over as the Supra, now in 3rd, shifts up to 4th or face the dangers of over revving. Right here, the Supra drops being just a minuscule of a second as the 4th gear on the 3000GT opens up and the 3000GT takes the win. Supra comes right behind.

The Supra with its 6 gears allows it to go through them quicker but because the 3000GT has 5; it has more room in each gear and the 3000GT will gain every time the Supra shifts. By the time the Supra catches up, it will be beyond maxed out in gears so the driver must shift, therefore causing the 3000GT to slightly move up.

So, Sean was so, so, so wrong.

The light went green and Han slammed his boots foot down the gas pedal as hard as he could as if he did not give a flying fuck. The tires screeched and the smoke started to form in the back of these four tires. The front started to lift a bit as the torque was released vigorously.

Hands down, the 3000GT won by a short run with Supra far behind. Of course, for the second time that night. Han's talents never ceased to surprise the dirty blond.

After a good 20-minutes ride, the couple finally disappeared in the forest sides of the mountain, just as Han had in mind. They went into smaller roads and narrower roads. Sean was confused about where they were going but decided not to press any questions on Han who was obviously at ease.

Han was not exactly Sean's boss but some sort of a role model in his scrawny life, especially when he was a gaijin and a non-professional drifter. He was best to trust the black-haired man and he'd follow his path. The last thing he'd wanted was a corrupted relationship so he kept things intact. Admittedly, he would not make this far without him. He wanted to destroy the Drift King to have the title as the first American Drift King in the Eastern Hemisphere in this little crew. Luckily for him, Han wanted to destroy him too for the corruption in the money and family. Shh. Sean was not supposed to mention anything. So in conclusion, they exchanged trust and support.

Sean's thoughts came to a halt as Han furiously drove off the cobbled road into the woods. The woods consisted of pines and Japanese maple trees, which really brought the smell of nature in the car. The 3000GT stopped at last and Han turned off the engine.

"Oh God, it's beautiful," the little dirty blond said, awed by what was displayed in front of him. He could see the city with their lights palpitating on the wavy land in the tremulous night.

"Yeah, it is beautiful. It is no wonder why I used to come here often."

"Quite a rewarding spot but why did you stop coming?"

"I kind of stopped getting in trouble. Whenever, I get bad, I'd come here to relax," Han explained, tossing away his 6th cigarette out of the window. Finally, Sean thought, dislike the smell of spice and well... like normal cigarettes. Then, he heard Han asking him if he would like to hear a 'bedtime' story. It was 3 in the fucking morning and sure he would.

"Sure," said Sean quietly.

"I know what was that look on your when you saw my baby," Han slammed slightly on the steering wheel to emphasize who the 'baby' was. "You see... this was my precious. She was my first car I used for _racing_ when the 1995 ones came out. That makes this my 11 years old baby."

"Oh shhhittt... I didn't know it was your first- man, I'm sorry about making fun of it. I know exactly what you're talking about. I miss my first--**"**

"As you know, it is a VR-4 Twin Turbo. 350 hp to start with and I upgraded it- worth about..." Han paused to think of the conversion between Yens and US dollars, "30,000 dollars and it went up to 500 hp. Yeah, it was sweet because I had more wins than losses but of course I lost the first few times. I managed though. I learned so much and now I'm living a fortune. I blew too many engines beside GTO's (Japanese name for 3000GT) and tried to prevent myself from making the same mistakes again. I surely hope you do the same."

Sean smirked and placed his arm on the side of the window, "You know me. I made plently-" he slashed his arm like he was proud of it, "PLENTY of mistakes."

Han's face was too serious. Sean had to laugh at that.

"You've seen me."

Oh God, that flash of humorous memory hit the Chinese's head like a brick. Sean, that silly fucker had wrecked that shitty Silvia into walls and other unsuspecting cars while trying to 'drift'. Poor boy- looked like a complete idiot. The strangest part about being Sean's friend was that he was the only a comic relief in his strict life.

Finally after a silence and few exchanges of look, Sean lived a little. He lifted two eager fingers in a smoking fashion. "Can I try?"

"May I have one?" Han corrected Sean's very own country's grammar and smirked. Sad, really. (This author even has poor grammar.)

"Oh Whatever. Don't make me change my mind."

"No big deal," Han said, taking one Djarum out of the pack and handed it over to him. Then a lighter. From the moment the clove cigarette touched Sean's mouth, he pulled back, frowning at that sweetness that now lingered on lips. He licked himself a few times.

"It tastes sweet," he simply stated.

"It'll get spicy once you inhale," Han said quietly as he had enough of these things that night. Instead, he'll just watch his homeboy cough his ass off.

Sean took an inhalation of the cigarette and of course, he coughed... hard.

"Easy... suck and then slowly breathe in with open mouth... and out."

"Okay, okay. Jesus," Sean said, stabbing himself on the chest. He tried again. There was something burning in his throat.

"You'll get used to it."

"Damn, this is weird," Sean said softly but still smoked it anyway. He had noticed while Han was smoking, that Djarums was a very slow burning type. "Oh, shit..."

Han's face lit up with curiosity. "What?"

"I... feel dizzy."

"Smoke more and you'll get high."

"High? What are you talking about? This shit makes you high?"

"Yes, it has some same compound as weed but legal. If you know how to use it, It can make you high for 30 minutes to one hour."

"Holy shit," Sean blew out a smoke and batted his head around just to see if he was high. His mind swirled. "I'm fucking high!"

Han started to laugh. He was a little bit too inexperienced to be really 'high'. He let him pretend.

Sean hollered, mostly to himself and sucked harder on the cancerstick. He pulled it out and inhaled deeply. He felt as if his eyes want to roll around so badly. He went light-headed and his body intended to roll into the right- to where Han was sitting in his driver's seat. Both guys laughed in union.

"You're such a fucking newbie," Han said, barely gathering his own words after laughing so hard, "That's why I love you."

Sean stopped what he was doing and looked at Han, slightly taken back. In turn, Han felt less dignified as his face flushed. He cleared his voice and tried again, "Haven't you smoked any weed before?"

"Nah," Sean seemed to shake it out easily. Han was relieved at that. "I'm more of a drinker myself."

"Ah, I see," Han said, nodding. "I have some in the trunk. They're warm though."

The brunet found it strange to do that especially in an old car that he hadn't drove much. So why now? Why in the trunk of a turbocharged vehicle? Han got out of the car and he found himself doing the same except smoking some more of the Djarum.

Han opened the non-spacious trunk and there it was. A small cooler that had been held by the bungie cords. He opened the lid and a few bottles of beer were in the water. The water must have been left there after the ice had melted. He took a couple and handed one over to his friend.

"So, uh. You love me?"

That question brought Han's eyes up to burn through the blue orbs. This time, a goofy smile was written over the blond's face.

"You know exactly what I meant by that," said Han cautiously, turning his back against the trunk. He twisted off the cap with his long sleeves, black shirt.

He was telling half-truth. He liked Sean... a lot. A weeny bit more than friends. Okay, Han thought about fucking him in the ass after getting tired of thinking about girls. Hell, Han wasn't sure anymore. It was something, though.

"Um, not really."

Now he was really pissed off. He wasn't stupid when it came to someone trying to press his red button. "Don't play dumb."

"Okay, okay. Jesus, I was just curious. Who knows-- maybe you're so open with your feelings. Not that there's something wrong with--."

"Look. I always wanted to teach someone how to do the drifting. Simple as that."

"Bullshit. You just needed someone so you could stay on DK's side, pretending to kiss ass and have that someone to defeat him." Sean took a swung of his bottle.

"No, Sean. You know what-- I chose you. There's plenty of plain fuckers in Tokyo that can make you eat their dust easily. Come on. Why do you think I would pick an American? An American who doesn't know a fucking thing about cars--"

"Hey, hey, now."

"I'm sorry!" Han shouted and couldn't stand looking at Sean for a few minutes. Finally, there was a familiar silence. However, that didn't make the situation any comfortable. Sean put his bottle on the trunk since the bumper was too rounded to hold anything and moved closer to his friend.

"I don't want to fight like this again. We need each other, right?"

"Right," Han concurred, sighing.

Then out of nowhere in the eerie silence of nature that was surrounding the couple, Sean giggled.

"What?" Han remarked, his anger arising again.

"I think I'm still high. Still a little bit woozy."

"God, you're so weak." Han shook his head. _One _fucking clove cigarette. Sighing again, he wrapped one of his arms around Sean's waist and pulled him in. "Come here. Give me a hug."

"Awww.. you're the sensitive one and I'm the weak one," the brunet teased but still leaned into the other man for that welcoming embrace. "I see where this is going."

"Shut up." Han fully embraced him, taking the opportunity to smell the wonderful boy. He could smell the mixture of sweat, gasoline, and some Febreze. "Idiot."

Hmm.. Han smelled really good, Sean noted, still having his arms around Han. Smelled like some of coconut shampoo combined with that spicy cigarettes smell. He sniffed at the rich, black strands.

"Did... Did you just sniff me?"

Sean nearly forgot where he was for a second there. That voice... so soft yet strong. Like a well tuned melody in his own ways. He knew Chinese, Japanese, and English after all. Sean was getting ready to pull back his body but Han clutched him close- closer than before. His occupied hands ended up on his lower back. One of them was still holding the bottle of beer. Then, as if moving on their own accord, Han's arms wrap around Sean's back and hips, then pull him quickly up against his body.

Sean gasped quietly; he couldn't help it but to feel their arousals rubbing through their pants. He whispered, "Shit...You holding me like this kinda makes me horny."

"Yeah?" Han said as if he had wondered about it and placed the bottle inside the trunk. Hell, he hadn't even felt Sean's tongue and he was already getting hard. Maybe, that just showed how much he subconsciously wanted Sean. He stood up from leaning against the 3000GT and turned his attention back to the beauty in his arms.

"Yeah."

"So, what did you mean by... you know. What you said?" Sean asked seriously.

"I don't know," Han said honestly but added a small smile. There was no turning back. "I do like you. You're cute."

"W-what?" Sean said incredulously, even though it seemed that both men had entered the stage where situations couldn't be any weirder.

"Look. I don't give away myself that easily."

"Ok, I understand."

Han leaned over and planted one kiss before pulling back to see his reaction. He was curious what Sean would do next. What the hell was that, Sean thought. A chaste kiss. _Pfft._ He ran his hand through Han's silky hair and brought both lips together, melding to lock into a deeper kiss.

Han took the control of the kiss, though, gently sliding his tongue into Sean's mouth and guided him throughout. They shared a few wet strokes and sliding before Han pulled back, puffing a hot air on Sean's kiss bruised lips and started to move about his erection that was pressing hard against the smaller frame.

"Han!" Sean whispered breathlessly as he began to grind his pelvis against Han.

Han smirked, placing a hand at the back of Sean's head, pulling him back for another deep kiss. This time, he would not allow any room for thoughts as he took on the dominant role in this new found passion. The feeling of the brunet grinding against his hips more forcefully than before had pulled him out of his thoughts.

The sensation of muscles moving together in their crevices aroused him greatly. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sean's back and pulled him as close as he possibly could, while giving him enough room to thrust against him.

Sean, once again broke the kiss and threw his head into Han's sturdy shoulders with a silent moan that oughted to reveal the heat and passion he was experiencing. That move exposed the side of his pale neck and Han took full advantage of it by attacking it with his eager lips. He sucked the soft skin below lightly.

"Han..." He replied to the duel of friction and Han's lips.

Freeing one of his hands, it crept downward directly to Sean's ass. As soon as his hand made contact with the jeans clad ass, he let another breathless cry of surprise and sped up with his thrusts. Han started to knead the nice globe of ass, moving in time with the thrusts.

And he slowly explored every inch of Sean's ass with his hand. After having felt the firm, smooth ass, he ran his fingers over to the cleft of the cheeks and tentatively moved them through the encased area. Advancing even lower, his curious digit finally hit the spot which Han earned a sharp intake of breath. He pressed against the covered hole.

Sean let out a soft gasp. It was growing unbearable. "Fuck me."

**O.o;;**

* * *

Continued? I don't know 


End file.
